


Just A Kiss

by BillEffingCipher



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Forbidden Love, Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillEffingCipher/pseuds/BillEffingCipher
Summary: As GMM episodes willingly have more and more innuendos, Rhett starts to think about Link more and what they could have been.





	Just A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> CLICKETY CLACK GUESS WHO'S BACK. This little story (that I made at 6am) is kinda bringing me back to writing. I stopped for a while cuz of school and life BUT I will be updating "How Bad Can I Be?" for you guys really soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all like rhink XD

Rhett and Link were in the studio quickly going over their episode for that day before everyone came in. Chase was in the room for a moment, checking the camera, but he then left to help grab props. When they finished reviewing, Rhett checked to see if anyone was with them before turning to Link.

 

“Hey. I want to try something,"

 

Link looked up, confused but intrigued. "What is it?"

 

"Remember when we were kids? And we tried it? I want to try it again."

 

Link's mind went to the worst thing. "It...? Which it?" He was hesitant but he tried to laugh it off. He didn't know what his friend was trying to bring up. "We've tried lots of things."

 

“Yeah, I know but I was thinking about this for a few nights." He checked again, thinking he heard something. Link was completely lost, needing Rhett to come out with it.

"I just want to try a kiss again."

 

"What?!" Link must have heard him wrong. He would have had to.

 

“Shh! Not so loud!”

_Leave it to Link to shout everything…_

 

"Rhett, are you crazy?" Link was convinced he must be.

 

“Am I really?"

He leaned back with some attitude, on edge since he wanted to do this before anyone walked in. It was either now or never. If he couldn't get Link to agree on impulse, then he definitely wasn’t going to agree after giving it some thought.

"We've done worse on this show."

 

"But kiss?!"

 

Rhett swatted his hand to get him to lower his voice.

"So, what? We've done it before as kids and we've almost kissed before on this show!"

 

They were both getting upset. Link started to feel uncomfortable and Rhett was frustrated how bad all this was going. It went so smoothly in his head. He let out a calming sigh and grabbed Link's hand. He needed him to calm down for multiple reasons. The crew members would wonder and ask questions if either of them seemed out of sorts. Plus he didn't want to see Link upset. He always hated seeing him uncomfortable.

“Just trust me? Please?" He was practically begging, starting to hear crew members get closer.

 

Link was terrified. His heart was pounding in fear of getting caught. He was constantly looking from Rhett to the door. "Trust you? I can’t- W-We can't..."

 

_Dammit! I’m going to have to go for it…_

Rhett leaned in and grabbed Link's face to hold him still as he kissed his lips. He feared Link would pull away as soon as they touched and he was counting on that cue to stop. But he didn't. After a few seconds, Rhett was the one to pull away, scooting up in his seat like nothing happened. Perfect timing too since the crew members slowly started filtering in after that. Rhett glanced over at Link to see if he was okay. LInk wouldn't look back at him. He was fiddling with his glasses like he needed to clean them. Rhett knew full well they didn't need to be clean.

 

"Got a stain on there?" He asked as he leaned over to look but Link quickly turned away. He mumbled something as he got up and left the studio for the bathroom, where Rhett was assuming he ran off to. Link wasn't okay.

_Shit_

 

In the bathroom, Link set his glasses on the counter and splashed his face with cold water. His heart was still pounding despite him starting to take deep, calming breaths. He couldn't believe what just happened. And seconds later Chase walked in! Then the rest of them!

_What would happen if someone saw?_

 

Then he started thinking about the kiss itself. It was awkward at first, Link not accepting it but he didn't pull away... He opened up to it.

Link glanced in the mirror to see red shining back in his cheeks. He needed to stop thinking about that. Instead, he started going over what Rhett argued with. Was it really that bad? Would anyone really care?

"..."

They have done worse... both on the show and off.

God, he could start crying. He was so confused and frustrated he had to go back out there. Link held his face in his hands as his elbows were propped against the counter. He wanted to cry but he couldn't allow himself to. He had to go back. The thought of seeing Rhett and everyone else made him feel nauseous as he swallowed.

_Come on, Link! The show must go on..._

 

He exhaled a shaky breath, facing the mirror once more. He face was still stained with embarrassment. He hoped his glasses would cover it as he went back to the studio.

 

They did the show like usual and much to Link's surprise no one commented on his red face. Mostly because Rhett never brought it up. Link was proud of himself for going through with the episode. He did mess up a few times, which wasn't that out of the ordinary. The only difference was he took Rhett's little playful digs too personally. He was already feeling vulnerable; the last thing he wanted was to be called out on his flaws. Even if they were just in good fun.

 

At the end of the day when Rhett and Link were walking out, Link grabbed his arm.

"Are we not going to talk about what just happened?"

 

"The squid? Yeah, that thing was totally gross."

Rhett knew what Link was talking about but he didn't want anyone to overhear them until they stepped out in the parking lot.

 

Link didn't understand. "No! Before the show!"

 

Rhett cringed at Link's inability to stay quiet or take hints. Thankfully they were outside now. But was that any safer?

 

“What about it?"

 

Link couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Everything about it!!"

 

“What? We did it before as kids."

 

“But now we _have_ kids! ....With our wives."

 

Rhett rolled his eyes. "Yes. I'm aware we have children with other women. Your point?"

 

"My point is, this isn't right! How can you not see how wrong this is? For many reasons!!"

 

"It was just a kiss."

 

“But that's how these things start! It starts with a kiss but then it becomes more." Link was getting frustrated at how Rhett was able to blow this off like it was nothing. It was something. It was cheating on their wives. It was… wrong. Right?

 

He played it off with a smirk even though he felt terrible. Sure, he knew this was getting to Link but the truth was he didn’t have an excuse good enough to satisfy him. For now, it was best to leave this. Hopefully no one saw or heard them. As long as they don’t bring it up with each other, they’ll be fine. Right? It was over just as quick as it started. …Right?

 

“Don't be ridiculous, Link. We'll never become more." He tried to assure him as he got in his car to leave. Link stood and watched him, standing outside the driver’s door. They waved as he began to back out of the parking space.

 

“Yeah... I know..."

 

Link felt a painful twist in his stomach as well as a lump in his throat.

_Not now…_

 

He just had to get to his car. Luckily, he wasn’t far away. He and Rhett usually parked beside each other. He shut the door behind him and grabbed the steering wheel.

_Now…_

Link lowered his head as suppressed tears eagerly raced down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> IF you enjoyed this story, please comment and let me know!! i have ideas to be able to continue this but i can also leave it here if no one is interested. Would y'all like to see more?? Let me know :3


End file.
